


Go Away

by teddytxt



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, Gen, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddytxt/pseuds/teddytxt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanato doesn't cope well and Laito is a ray of sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> this is all over the place because i wrote it over the course of like 2 weeks, but it's fine i guess. have this calm before their inevitable childhood shitstorm.

Laito could sense something wrong. He was just laying in bed, reading a novel and minding his own business, but the feeling nagging at him was relentless. With a sigh he folded the corner of his page and set the book beside him. Staring at the ceiling and waiting for the actual problem to present itself wouldn’t do much, but he could try it. He was about to scold himself for being silly and return to his book before he heard a muffled noise from the hall. Maybe Ayato was right about the house being haunted…or maybe he was just getting a 4am snack. He huffed as he pushed himself out of bed and briefly looked in the mirror. His hair was a bit frizzy, and kind of sticking up at the back, but it was fine. When he opened the door and ventured into the hall he barely caught a wisp of movement, something just out of the corner of his eye. The door to Kanato’s room rattled slightly and he could hear the soft sound of footsteps from behind it.

“Oi, Kanato? It’s nearly morning!”

Laito paused, not entirely sure what kind of response he was hoping for, but got nothing. He ran a hand through his hair and attempted to look like the responsible and totally not scared brother he was supposed to be as he walked up to the door. A soft knock. No response. It was a forced silence, like someone was hiding. Laito was really afraid to open the door now, but being who he was he did anyway. Kanato’s room was in a state of organized chaos, as it usually was. The only noticeable thing was a Kanato sized lump under the blankets of his bed.

“Scared of the big bad wolf or something?”

“Go away!”

Laito knew that voice, broken and wavering. Kanato had probably just gotten back from the balcony. It had become a routine lately. He would go there every few days, cry his eyes out, hop off the ledge once or twice, and then go back to his room. Reiji had scolded him for it countless times but nobody listened to him anyway. Laito poked the lump, getting what sounded like a growl in response.

“C’mon little guy, I just want to talk to you.”

Kanato almost comedically quickly pushed the covers away. He had his trademark scowl on his face paired with eyes bloodshot from crying far too much. 

“Don’t call me little! And I said go away!”

“I’ll stop calling you little when you hit that growth spurt you’re always talking about. Anyways, you need to tell me what’s been going on.”

Kanato glared at his hands, trying to look anywhere but at his brother. 

“I guess your hands are still bruised from that broken mirror last week, huh?”

“A little…”

Laito gingerly reached over, as if he was reaching towards an easily frightened stray. He grabbed Kanato’s hand and pretended to examine the bruises closely.

“Well, I don’t think you’ll need surgery.” 

He spoke with a pointed tone and added a Reiji-esque glasses push for effect, forgetting the fact that he had no glasses and poking himself in the eye. Kanato giggled in between shuddering breaths but his smile fell as quickly as it had risen. He really did look like a stray, Laito thought, with matted purple hair and sunken eyes that had seen far too much.

“I don’t want to stay here anymore.”

“Huh?”

Kanato’s voice way barely a whisper, but he still managed to sound like he wanted to scream.

“This house scares me. The people in it scare me! Everyone except you…nobody else knows i exist.”

“Hey, you don’t mean that do you? Of course they know!”

“They don’t! And they never will! I should just run away and never come back!”

“Woah, calm down! Come here,” Laito scooted onto the bed and pulled Kanato into his lap. “Don’t start packing your bags yet. I promise everybody in this house loves you.”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Nope. No talking until i’m done. Ayato acts annoyed but you know he secretly loves your cookies. I couldn’t ask for a better voice to accompany my piano, and Shu says the same thing about his violin. Reiji looks forward to reading to you every single night because he’s so proud of how smart you’ve gotten. Subaru thinks you’re the best teacher ever, especially when it comes to making flower crowns.”

Laito could’ve gone on and on but at this point Kanato was already sniffling and balling his fists into Laito’s shirt. 

“I know mother isn’t perfect, but I promise it’ll be better soon. Me and Ayato will make sure of it.”

“Pinky promise?”

With a giggle Laito locked their pinkies, giving Kanato an official nod. After one last hair ruffle he got up and started towards the door, but something was keeping him there. Specifically Kanato holding his sleeve.

“Can I sleep in your room tonight?”

“Of course.”


End file.
